Typically, displays use one or more frames, which are configured to carry rigid or flexible panels with artwork and/or messaging provided on the panels. The frames may be modular and may include two or more frames attached together with hardware, such as conventional fasteners and brackets, to form frame assemblies with a corresponding amount of display area while providing for easy transport when disassembled. Another attachment method may employ magnetic couplers fixed on the display frames that relies on the magnetic attraction of the magnets to hold adjacent frames together in position. The placement and pole orientation of the magnets on the frames determines the resultant configuration of the assemblies and requires careful alignment of the frames to securely couple the frames together. In this respect, existing displays assemble into predetermined configurations, and thus tend to lack flexibility as to geometry and ease of installation.
One example of a previously proposed display utilizing magnetic couplers can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 9,713,397 (“Shields”), in which magnets disposed at corners of picture frames are used to attach adjacent frames. While the magnets of Shields are effective in attaching frames to one another, the polarity orientation and location of the magnets in the frame corners limit the relative frame connection options.
Another example can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 9,728,110 (“Taylor”), which describes, in one embodiment, magnets attached to swivel joints along a frame support member. The magnets, which are oriented perpendicularly to the centerline of the frame support, are arranged to swivel about the centerline and at a distance therefrom. In this arrangement, the ability to connect adjacent frames still depends on the polarity orientation of the magnets.